


The Stars Sing

by Inell



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Gen, Mention of Future Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Post-Canon, Talking, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always knew vampires are real, but he doesn't expect to come across one waiting for him when he goes out for a run. Of course, he quickly realizes that Drusilla is probably not a typical vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/gifts).



> This was inspired by a chat I had with @stonerskittles. It's a gen crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer with a mention of potential future Jackson/Stiles. I haven't written Drusilla in like a decade so eeep! I hope it turned out okay.

So vampires are totally real. Derek Hale doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about because vampires do exist, just like Stiles has always insisted. Point for Stiles in the whole knowing supernatural shit game. If he manages to escape without dying, he’s totally going to gloat. There will be calls to Derek’s cell phone that’ll likely be ignored but, still, Stiles will make them because _vampires are real_. Of course, that whole plan is dependent on surviving his first meeting with a vampire. At the moment, he’s not entirely sure he’s going to manage to do that, either, because he doesn’t know how to fight vampires since Derek always said they aren’t real.

“Your heart is going thump thump, little one,” the vampire tells him, leaning in to sniff him. “You don’t smell like fear, though.”

“Uh, well, my scent is wrong,” he stammers, trying to move away from the woman who doesn’t seem to understand personal space at all. “I’m scared. Terrified. Don’t kill me, okay? I’m only eighteen, and that’s too young to get drained and left in the forest.”

Her smile is sharp, a cunning look is in her eyes, and she’d be gorgeous if he didn’t know she was an evil vampire who probably wants to have him for a snack. “I am not going to kill you, but why are you lying?” she asks, tilting her head slightly and studying his face.

“I’m not lying.” Stiles gapes at her. “Of course I’m scared. You’re sniffing at me like I’m the main course on a tasting menu or something. My blood would be awful, by the way. I eat a lot of fried foods, and junk food is my life. You’d be better off finding someone who is leaving a smoothie place.”

“You use many words but say very little,” she points out. “If I wanted your blood, my mouth would already be stained red.” Her accent is lilting, and he’s only now becoming aware of it as she speaks more. “You smell of fire and brimstone, little one. Magic and power runs through your veins. You called me here, to this odd place that stinks of wolf, and I have finally found you.”

“I totally didn’t call you,” he denies, blinking at her as she suddenly straddles his lap and leans in closer. Her dark hair is brushing against his arm as she tilts her head again. “No phone calls to hot vampires anywhere in my call log, I promise. Hell, I don’t even know you. Uh, brimstone isn’t a good smell, is it?”

“I am always cold now.” She blinks at him as she strokes her fingers along the curve of his jaw. “You are so very warm, though.” Her lips curve into a slight smile. “I am Drusilla, pretty pet, and you _did_ call me. Your magic sings to the stars, and the stars sing to me.” She touches his temples and stares into his eyes. “You need me. I can see it, a creature unlike any other, screams and death, blood flowing down the streets like rain. It is a possible future, but not the only one. I can help you change it.”

“You see it?” Stiles clears his throat, trying not to shift very much because she’s still straddling him in a rather intimate way. Is she psychic? Can vampires see the future? He wouldn’t know since everyone always told him he was wrong about vampires being real. “You want to help stop the creature that’s coming?”

She looks confused for a moment. “No, I am unconcerned about the creature. I do not have a soul like my daddy or my William,” she says finally, like he’s supposed to somehow know who she’s talking about. “I do not care about helping anyone but you.”

“Okay.” He leans his head back when she moves forward. “So, uh, you’re soulless and don’t want to help anyone except me. Because the stars told you that my magic needs you? The magic I don’t even have because, yeah, I’m not Harry Potter or anything like that. And, uh, you really need to learn about personal space, Drusilla, because that’s a little too close considering we just met.”

“You are amusing, little one.” She giggles and strokes his bottom lip with her thumb. “What is your name?”

“Stiles.” He clears his throat, eyes widening slightly when she touches his neck with her other hand. “Okay, so, this magic. Is it good magic? I’m still worried about that brimstone thing.”

“Unfortunately, you are pure of heart,” she says, sighing as if it’s so disappointing. She perks up. “However, there are shadows in your soul and mind that whisper to me.”

“Right. Because shadows whisper and stars sing.” Stiles is really wishing he hadn’t gone for a run tonight. Damn insomnia. If he’d just stayed home, he wouldn’t have run into a beautiful woman who needed help, or so he thought, and he’d be happily oblivious to the whole vampire existing thing. It would be worth not gloating over being right if his life was back to normal and slightly boring amidst the supernatural drama.

“Stiles.” Drusilla is studying his face intently. “I will teach you how to command the magic, and you may use the power in whatever way you wish. I am unable to influence your intentions. I have tried seeing all possible futures, and you are always strong in faith for what you believe to be right.” She pouts, just a little, which makes him wonder how old she is and how vampires can sigh if they’re dead so don’t need oxygen to breathe and do vampires have sex or would that be necrophilia? She grips his chin and tilts his head back. “You will warm me, pet. I have seen it, and I know it to be true.”

“Oh, um, alright.” Stiles licks his lips. “I’ve got some nice blankets at home that are very warm. So, the magic thing is something I can learn to stop the creature wanting bloody streets, right? And I won’t have to worry about someone using this alleged magic for nefarious purposes?”

She laughs, the sound sort of like wind chimes or something melodious that he can’t think about when there’s a hot vampire lady sitting on his lap. “You will stop the creature, but it will take time and training,” she tells him. “But I do not need a blanket. Your blood will warm me, little one. You will share it willingly, and it will be delicious, the essence of life and love unlike any other I’ve tasted. That is what I hear when I listen to the stars, and they are never wrong.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Oh no. No blood. No biting or turning or any of that stuff. I like being alive. I turned down the whole werewolf thing, and I didn’t enjoy the being possessed thing, so I definitely don’t need a demon taking up residence in my undead body.”

“You would be cold if I made you like me,” she says. “I like your warmth, so I am not going to be your mummy. I am lonely, little one, but I will not be betrayed by another childe. You will offer me a taste because that is the price I require to help you. I will not feed on those in your town if my hunger is sated.”

“See, that’s not right. That’s like blackmail. You’re threatening to kill people in town if I don’t let you snack on me.” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair. “I can’t trust some stranger, especially not some vampire. I mean, I’m not stupid. I don’t know you. How old are you? Where are you from? Do you kill people?”

She shrugs a dainty shoulder. “Age means nothing to me. It has been centuries since I have seen the sun, since I smelled daylight, and that is all I know. I do not understand what you mean about being from something. I am Drusilla, and I do kill people, though not as many as I once did because my daddy left me and my pretty childe left me. Souls are meant for the living, not the dead.”

“You sound English. Where you are from means what country or city were you born,” he explains, reeling a little from her casual comment about being centuries old like she just casually announced she’s twenty.

“My sire turned me in London where I lived with my family,” she says, looking more lucid than confused for a moment. “He killed my family while I watched, and he made me his in their blood.” She blinks. “My William took care of me until he didn’t. When he left me, I became stronger, and when he tried to kill me, I realized I had lost him. You will not betray me. You are loyal and devoted, and the pesky soul that ruined them somehow causes you to be the one who will help me remember warmth again.”

“This is a lot to take in,” he mutters, hating that he actually feels a little sorry for an unrepentant killer who seems annoyed that he wants to use his hypothetical magical gifts to help people instead of causing chaos and pain. There are memories from the Nogitsune lurking in his mind, the darkness she claims to see, most likely, and he knows he’ll never do anything to hurt people like that. Still, she is obviously lonely, and he doesn’t even want to imagine what she must have experienced seeing her family murdered. He bites his lip. “I need to get back home. Do you, uh, have somewhere to stay? A phone number maybe?”

“With you,” she says simply. “I am here for you, little one. My place is with you until the stars tell me it is time to leave. Your heart is going thump thump again, and you smell intoxicating.”

“You can’t stay with me,” he say firmlys. “I don’t know if you’re dangerous yet. No, I _know_ you’re dangerous, but I mean, I can’t put my dad at risk by having the hot vampire sleep in the guest room.”

“I will not be hot until I feed from you and your essence warms me.” She puts her hand on his chest above his heart. “I will only harm those who wish to hurt you, Stiles. I am not crazed or out of control. Not anymore.”

“How about you don’t harm anyone unless it’s like my life in danger or something?” he suggests, running his hand over his face. “I meant hot like gorgeous. Uh beautiful? Cause you are, and my dad isn’t going to understand that you’re here because the stars sang about me or whatever.”

“You are very pretty, little one,” she tells him earnestly. “Stronger than my lovely William, but there is darkness inside you that reminds me of him. Do you want to mate with me? It has been many moons since I have explored naughty pleasures with another.”

Stiles chokes. “No, thank you, but, uh, I don’t think mating with you is a good idea,” he hastily tells her. “I have a someone who isn’t really mine or anything, but there’s attraction there, and he might become my someone if we get our heads out of our asses and stop snarking like pre-teens and actually acknowledge that we want to fuck, but, uh, right. Anyway, no mating, but thank you.”

She frowns slightly, staring into his eyes before she nods. “The puppy. I have seen him in my dreams of you, delicate and lovely, but protective and strong. He is a good mate for you. I will share you with him.” She smiles slyly. “Naughty pleasures could still happen, little one.”

“I think Jackson isn’t the sharing type,” he says, deciding that he isn’t going to let her meet Jackson because he doesn’t need things to be awkward between them when they’re still trying to figure out where things stand between them since Jackson returned from London after graduation. “No naughty pleasures.”

“Alright.” She is still smiling that sly little twist of her lips. “Your father does not have a mate, does he?” She giggles when Stiles stares at her and gapes. “Will you warm me now, little one?”

“Fine. One taste, but you stop when I tell you to, and you don’t go trying to seduce my dad, either,” he warns, knowing that the whole stake to the heart has to be effective even if he doesn’t know what else might kill a vampire. “Then we’re going to see someone who can give me some answers about vampires and singing songs.”

“Just a little taste,” she promises, looking sweet and deceptively innocent as she slides her hands down his arms. She raises his arm, licking at his wrist as she stares into his eyes. With a snarl, her face suddenly shifts, and he finds himself staring at a vampire for the first time in real life. Her teeth pierce his skin, and he feels his body start to react to the stimulation of pain followed by the gentle sucking of her mouth on his wrist. It’s a physiological response, he reminds himself, and it doesn’t mean he’s suddenly into pain or masochism.

“Enough,” he murmurs, breathing hard as he touches her shoulder. For a moment, he thinks she’s going to fight him, and he can already hear Jackson yelling at him for being stupid enough to let a vampire bite him, and Scott’s disappointed look flashes through his mind before she suddenly lets go and straightens up.

“Delicious,” she purrs, face almost glowing as she licks blood off her lips. “I feel so warm, little one. Thank you.”

“Oh, uh, well, you’re welcome.” Stiles looks at the bite mark on his wrist and grimaces. His skin is bruised around the fang holes, and there’s still a little blood smeared on his flesh. Gross. He stares when she lazily licks at the wound before kissing it. “Is that going to heal it?”

“No, but it seemed a shame to waste the blood,” she tells him. She rolls her hips slightly, making him aware of his body’s reaction to the whole biting sucking thing, and she arches a brow.

“It doesn’t mean I’ve changed my mind about naughty stuff,” he says firmly. “Now, can you get off my lap so we can go talk to Deaton? My head is starting to hurt from all this magic and singing star stuff, and I am hoping he can help explain what’s happening.”

Drusilla smiles before leaning forward to kiss his jaw. “You have warmed me just as the stars promised,” she says, rubbing her cheek against his. “I will help you create the future that makes you happiest, even if I shall miss the delightful screams.”

She stands up, her long dress brushing against the ground as she takes a step away from him. She holds out her hand, and he takes it, getting pulled to his feet effortlessly. He runs his fingers through his hair. “Right. We’ll go back to the parking lot, and I’ll drive us over to Deaton’s. If he’s not awake, he can get out of bed and deal with this so I know if you’re safe to use our guest room or not.”

“I have told you, pretty pet. I wish you and those you love no harm. I have foreseen a future for myself that requires compromise and adjustment, but it is a future that intrigues me,” she tells him, hooking her arm through his as they walk. She smiles at the sky. “Do you hear them singing for us, Stiles? They are so happy that I have found you and that you will have help learning to control the power you possess.”

“Uh.” Stiles glances at the stars visible overhead and listens intently. “Yeah, nope. I don’t hear anything. Sorry.”

Drusilla smiles. “Do not worry. The stars do not sing for everyone.”

“Okay. Not going to worry then.” Stiles really hopes Deaton has some answers about everything she’s been talking about because Stiles would like to know if he is actually magical or if she’s just a crazy vampire. When they reach Roscoe, he helps her step up into the Jeep before he goes around to the driver’s seat. “I’ll turn the radio off so you can, um, listen to the stars while we drive.”


End file.
